1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpets of vegetable matter, for example carpets of lawn grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed in French Pat. No. 2,208,598, a process for the production of a grass carpet in which a cloth is disposed on one side of a strip of material containing humus and grass seeds, and the grass is allowed to grow in such a manner that the humus and the grass that has taken root in it adhere to the cloth. According to this grass cultivation process which is intended to be carried out principally directly onto the soil, the grass roots penetrate through the cloth into the soil and cause the adherence to the cloth of a mixture of vegetable mould, clay and fertilizer on which the grass develops. Thus the cloth acts as a support for the grass carpet when the latter is detached from its place of production to be carried, then laid, on the ground to be grassed.
Such a process has, however, disadvantages, due to the fact that it requires the incorporation of a cloth in each carpet of grass formed and that the resulting grass carpets are relatively heavy and difficult to handle, account being taken of the far from negligible weight of the layer of humus on which the grass developed. Moreover, with such a process it is impossible, when it is required that the grass carpet should be transportable, that is to say it should be of relatively small thickness, not to cut and leave in the ground a substantial portion of the end of the grass roots. As a consequence, the grass carpet is thus formed of grass cuttings which are relatively weak.
The present invention has for its object to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a vegetable carpet that is at the same time light, well aerated and easy to handle and transport, while permitting ease of removal from the cultivation zone and ease of laying.
The invention has furthermore for its object a vegetable carpet, particularly a grass carpet, whose production can be carried out on an industrial scale in an easy and particularly speedy manner, having improved survival characteristics.